Keronémon
by TheCupcakeNerd33
Summary: Danielle is a new Pokemon Trainer and goes to catch her first Pokemon, but mistakes the ARMPIT Platoon for Pokémon and gets into some trouble. Okay, I say this every time; but I'm really bad at reviews to please R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. My First Pokémon!

Author's Note: I know this isn't the best Crossover ever, but I wanted to do a crossover and this sort of just came to me! Thanks for reading, please read and review! This will be in 1st person, so you will only see my point of view because I am making my self one of the Characters. :) I would also like to apologize for the made up names in here for not sounding Canon/real whatsoever. :/ Plus, sorry for the miss-spellings for any names of anything... I do not recommend reading this unless you are highly educated in Pokemon **and** Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso.

**October 17, 2007**

I am in bed under the covers, it is so warm I don't even want to move. Now I hear the door bell ring and I throw all of the blankets off me and I stand up, until the cold sets in and I get back under the covers. Someone is knocking on my bedroom door and they let themselves in and place a box on my dresser. I can tell that now she is writing a letter because I hear the pencil scratching at paper. Eventually I hear my door get closed and I swaddle myself in blankets and crawl to my dresser. I extend my arm so it reaches the box and note, I take both of them into my "cave". I read the note first,

_Dear Danielle,_

_ I know it is your 10th birthday today, so I am taking the opportunity to bring you your choices of your first Pokemon in this box you have in front of you. I would also like to welcome you to the Idoc region. There are vast amount of Pokemon here from all other regions and many other mystical creatures. You may now open the box, unless you have already. Have fun on your adventure!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Gregoria_

I take this opportunity to open the box, inside there are pokeballs with pictures of the Pokemon it contains taped to it. As I reach to take them out, my bedroom door is slammed open and I peek my head out, it is my friends Stacy and Leo. They moved to this small town, Bronze Peck, in Japan with me because our parents work together, so I show them the note, "Do you guys want the extra pokeballs? Professor Gregoria didn't say anything about what to do with the extras."  
>Stacy replies, "But I'm a year younger than you."<p>

Leo decides to grab a pokeball out of my box, "And I'm already 12." He starts to inspect it.

I take the pokeball back, "The picture on the ball is the Pokemon inside, just take the ones I don't!" I look at the pictures. There is an Oshawott, Chimchar, and a Chicorita, "I choose... Oshawott!" Leo grabs Chicorita and Stacy takes Chimchar. I quickly get out from my "cave" and I run across the house screaming for my mom, "Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! I got a Pokemon! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! MOM!" I let out one final scream and she then emerges from the bathroom, "Oh, sorry; but LOOK!" I show her my pokeball, "Nice right?"  
>"You have yet to send it out though."<br>"Oh, right, STACY! LEO!" I call for my friends, they walk over to my mom and me, "Come on! Let's battle!"  
>"Sweetie, there's three of you."<br>"Oh. Well, let's just take out our Pokemon!" I send out my Oshawott, but out comes a Snivy. When Leo sends out his Chimchar a Piplup comes out, and when Stacy sends our her Chicorita a Cyndiquail, "Mom, what is this!"  
>"You didn't know that the pictures represent the Pokemon the actually Pokemon is powerful against?"<br>"No! If I knew this I would have picked, well, Snivy; BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'm going for a walk." Leo and Stacy follow me. I am walking through the woods and see these Pokemon sitting in a circle, I have never seen these Pokemon before. Could they be the "mystical creatures" Professor Gregoria told me about? These Pokemon have large round heads and are color coated, I wonder if my pokedex knows what they are. I point it at the green one, my pokedex starts talking, _Keroro: Lazy __Pokemon. Grass and Water type. Keroro is known for building Gundom models and reading Manga. He is a terrible friend, wastes money, and leads the ARMPIT Platoon. _I think it is the weirdest thing a pokedex has said to me. I point it at the others to make sure it is not broken, next is the yellow one. _Kululu: Kukukuku Pokemon. _ I wounder what a Kukukuku is? _Electric and Water type. Kululu is known for his cruel sense of humor, crazy laugh, and brains. He is only brought along because of how smart he is. Kululu is the highest ranking in his platoon; but is not in charge due to his personality._ Now the red one._ Giroro: Personality Pokemon. Fire and Water type. Giroro has seven personalities: Romantic, War-Crazy, Poetic, Sensitive/Scared, House-wife, Chef, and Normal. Giroro has a crippling crush on the human, or Pekoponian, Natsumi and will do anything for her; but is embarrassed about it._ I think that is incredibly weird, the black one now. _Tamama: Bipolar Pokemon. Dragon and Water type. Tamama will eat anything sweet or known as dessert. He is one of the most jealous people ever. He hates Angol Mois and has a crush on Keroro. He can shoot plasma rays out of his mouth and jealousy balls, along with other moves._ I think he is too cute to be a boy, but now for the blue one._ Dororo: Background Pokemon. Water and Ghost type. Not much is known about Dororo because he is usually forgotten by everyone, but what is know about him is that he is a ninja assassin._ Oh. Poor Dororo. I start to get my Snivy ready, "Ready Snivy? All of them are part water, so you should be powerful! Go!" Snivy leaps forward at the green on and I hear a scream of, "Keroooooooo!" The red one starts firing his guns at me, why does a Pokemon have those! The black one then uses hyper beam while screaming "Tamama Impact!" Then I black out. When I wake up my Snivy is taken and I am tied up in a room. I suspect a number of hours have passed, because I blacked out instantly. It must have been a critical hit. Where am I anyway?


	2. Keronian Captive

A/N: This will probably go on for a while, so I don't blame you if you stop reading. It is not the best Crossover even though hi enjoy it :) This chapter is Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog heavy so make sure you know your stuff!

**October 18, 2007**

"I will repeat my question, WHERE AM I!" I yell for the tenth time, then I hear a chuckle. It sounds like the scream I heard just after Snivy attacked.

The voice starts talking, "Foolish Pekoponian, you think that you can defeat the amazing Sergeant Keroro by throwing a snake at me? Kerokerokerokero!"

I heat a faint deep voice, "I can't believe it! We actually have a captive!"

Then a high pitched girl voice, "Ha ha, yeah! Keroro isn't very good at capturing people," The voice turns demonic, "but that bastard deserves it for attacking him!"

I hear a voice that is crying, "Keroro, that's too much! You want to send me in there as bait! That's too much!"

The voices keep talking, overwhelming my head, "Can you all please just SHUT UP!" Then I smell something, "Could it be Sweet Scent? No, but... I am... tired..." I yawn the only thing I hear before I start blacking out again is, "Kukukuku" , "LET ME OUT! I DO NOT WANT TO PASS OUT AGAIN! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I start pounding on the walls.

The same voice that let out the Kukukuku was now talking, "You won't be able to struggle for long, we are sending out a gas that should make your powers weak."  
>"Where is my Pokemon! What kind of Pokemon are you anyway!"<p>

"Oh, you mean that snake thing?" A girls voice, not the high pitched one, no, it sounds like a girl my age.

It isn't Stacy though, "Who is talking!"  
>"Oh, I'm Angol-"<p>

"Mois! Don't tell her your name!" The voice was the one of the green Pokemon.

"Uncle, you just said my name. You could say, Irony?"

The door to my room opens and I try to make a dash for the exit when the blue Pokemon, I think it is called Dororo if my pokedex is correct, walks in and the door closes. He starts talking, "Now I am here to make peace an-"  
>I start crying and pick him up and squeeze him, "You seem nice! Please just help me! Please! Please! Please! I just want my Snivy back and I wanna go home!"<p>

"Uh..." Then all of a sudden a ninja breaks through the walls.

I drop Dororo, "Please don't hurt me!"  
>The girl starts talking, "Tee hee!"<br>"Um..."

The girl moves her hands from behind her back and shows me my Snivy.

I quickly grab it and hug it and when I look up to thank her, both Dororo and the ninja are gone. Then "Giroro", I think, walks through the door and starts talking, "What did you think you were doing back there! Speak up!"  
>I do the same with him as I do with Dororo, "I thought you were Pokemon and now I am happy that I have my Snivy back, but I want to go home now!"<p>

"Hey let go of me!"

Then I screamed even louder, "LET ME LEAVE!"  
>I drop Giroro and then a pink haired girl emerges, "Giroro! What do you think you are doing with this girl!"<br>Giroro starts to blush, "Na- Na- Na- Na- Natsumi! Nothing! I was, uh, just..."

"Stupid Frog!"

I hear a "KEROOOOOOO!" and then the pink haired girl grabs my arm and leads me out of the strange place, "So, I'm Danielle."

"Natsumi."

"Why do you live with such weird Pokemon?"  
>"Oh, these aren't Pokemon."<br>"What?"  
>"They are alien frogs."<br>"I think they gave we too much wacky gas..."

"What are Pokemon anyway?"  
>"You don't know?"<br>"Well my whole life is centered on making sure these stupid frogs don't take over the world."

"Well, that is hard to believe! They are too cute to-"

"Yeah, I know."  
>"Well Pokemon are little creatures that you enslave in pokeballs and use them to battle against each other while you try to get the best ones and be the best."<br>"And alien frogs are obscure to you because...?"  
>"Point taken. Well, I think I'll leave you all alone now."<p>

"Okay, nice meeting you!"

"Bye!" As I say bye, I walk out of the door and find my way back home. I decide to not catch any Pokemon ever again and I release my Snivy.


	3. Four Years Later

A/N: Okay, I lied. This is the last chapter; but that is only because I ran out of ides. Yeah, sorry for the confusing previous chapter and for this one being so short. :/

**January 1, 2012  
><strong>

I am sitting outside looking at a pond. It has been a few years since I met those frogs, I am 14 now. I still haven't caught any other Pokemon and I return my license. I look at the pokedex I keep. I am examining it and see a peculiar engraving on the bottom right corner on the back of it. It reads, "Property of the Keron Army. Descriptions of Keronians may vary." and below that line it reads, "Re-used pokedex skeleton. Various Glitches may occur, including making Keronians appear as Pokemon." I chuckle and then put the item away. I take a walk over to where I met the "Keronians" as I am now informed they are called. I place the "pokedex" in the middle of the circle of logs. I walk home with a smirk on my face, because I remember something key. Professor Gregoria has an odd look about her, and so do her assistants. Professor Gregoria has the same laugh as Kululu and looks as if Kululu turned into a girl. Her, or, his assistants have the heads of the Keronians and bodies of pharmacists. I can't believe I did not figure this out before, the people controlling the Pokemon Center were the Keronians. When I get home I tell my story to Stacy and Leo. They look more confused than ever, and I look at their pokedexes and they do not have inscriptions on them. All I can wonder is how and why I had that amazing adventure with those crazy little frogs.


End file.
